


My two boys

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of past Richie/Eddie, Multi, Nightmares, Polysexual Richie Tozier, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Best friend can't sleep together or can they?





	My two boys

**Author's Note:**

> Set during it chapter 2 
> 
> Has anyone written these three before??

_Bev was still having frequent nightmares about what happened recently and in the past therapy helped but still didn't get rid of the nightmares Richie was the same way the only thing that helped the two was the closeness of their friends _

_Mostly ben did the work taking care of them he and bev were in a relationship but still didn't mind having Richie in their bed from time to time for the closeness and the sex sometimes they would cuddle sometimes they would have sex _

_Tonight was different tonight it was Richie climbing into bed with Bev trying to calm her during her nightmare he placed his hand up to her forehead wiping away the sweat balls dripping kissing her cheek soothing her eventually she stopped shaking and muttering_

_Therapy was helping Bev a lot but it still didn't help the nightmares of the past and present Richie wasn't sure if they'd ever fully heal from that he still dreams of Eddie still cries out for him in the night wishing he could go back and save him he even still wears his wedding ring on his own wedding finger _

_It hurt to think about the happy times they had together his childhood love forever gone until he gets to see him again after he ages and passes away _

_Until then Richie was gonna spend the rest of his life protecting his other friends _

_Soon enough the tears were welling in his eyes again he usually never cried in front of his friends but Bev was sound asleep,_

_Eventually he felt a warm soft hand wrap around his arm and heard the soft words of it's okay to cry in front of your friends _

_It's like bev had read his mind at what he was thinking _

_He than looked down at the redhead she still looked tired as fuck he leaned down and kissed her softly but with passion he slid his hand up Bev's tank top feeling her soft round breasts and hardening nipples earning a moan from Bev he than pulled the top over her head bringing his mouth to her now hardened nipples suckling them gently he than dragged his hand into her bed shorts and into her panties feeling her wet folds flicking her throbbing clit over and over until he felt sticky substance around his fingers her walls were clenching but he wasn't finished yet _

_He pulled her down to the bed taking off her shorts and panties he went down instantly suckling the warm wet flesh flicking his tongue between the folds _

_Bev ran her soft fingers through his curly hair moaning as loud as she could _

_Soon enough Ben had been walking down the hallway Richie and Bev didn't hear the car pull in or the door open he had stopped in his tracks hearing the moaning he thought Bev was alone until her heard a male voice Richie's voice to be exact he felt himself get hard at the passionate moans coming from the both of them he gently opened the door just a peak to see what was happening as he watched he slid his hand into his boxers and began to stroke his cock _

_He eventually just opened the door he looked both of them in the eye walking over to Richie pulling him into a hard kiss tasting Bev on his lips and tongue _

_This time Richie moved out of the way while Ben went down on Bev he watched as his best friend ate out his other best friend _

_He than reached over to Ben pulling down his jeans and boxers and began to work his cock in his mouth_

_Bev sat up and watched as Richie sucked Ben's cock over and over the nightmares of her abusive past were long gone_

_She remembered that she got drunk in college and had sex with a girl she doesn't know why but she just now remembered it Bev wasn't shy of her bisexuality she knew hot ladies when she saw them but for some reason this memory had just now came back _

_She lost her train of thought when she felt herself getting dizzy and her heart started pounding as her orgasm approached spilling into Ben's mouth _

_In that same moment Ben was spilling into Richie's mouth _

_The rest of that night the three just held each other comforting one another it was nice just the three of them _

**the end**


End file.
